INCONVENIENCED IMPRINT
by Kyra Rose Cullen
Summary: I lifted my head to the scent to see which one of my family members it was,only to realize, with a sharp jolt to my stomach that the person making their way over to me was not only not from my family but was indeed a vampire. Who is he? And why's he here?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Nessies POV

Everyone says that being different is a good thing and right in the centre of everyone is my family, they're always trying to reassure me that my being different is what makes me special but what if don't want to special what if all I want is to fit in to be a full vampire like the rest of my family. Sometimes I wonder if my family really knows what I'm going through, it's not like there are many of my kind out there. Vampires on the other hand well they're almost as common as humans who seem to be oddly unaware at most times as to what's happening around them, well that's what my father says, yeah my dad Edward, he was probably listening to my thoughts right now. Who knew having a mind reader for a father could be such a pain in the butt!!!

"Renesmee!" I guess he heard me "yeah" I called from my room on the second floor, he would hear me, that's one of the good things about being in a family of vampires you never had to strain your voice, they all had excellent hearing, even me the half breed had great hearing.

"Yeah" I called again when I hadn't got an answer.

Then there was a different voice that answered, it was my aunt Rose. "Nessie you'll be late for your first day of high school if you don't hurry" stated aunt rose. I sighed; I almost forgot that today was the first day I'd be going to high school. Then it was Aunt Alice's turn "Nessie come on if you don't hurry I'll have no time to do anything with your hair and make-up" she said sound annoyed.

"I'm coming" I almost screamed "yeesh you'd think that my looks are the most important thing about today" I whined walking into Alice's room where she and Rose were waiting with smiles the size of the pacific ocean on their faces.

"I mean not that it's not important to look good" I added quickly as Alice frowned.

Truth be told there were more important things on my mind, like what if they didn't like me or I didn't make any friends or I didn't something to embarrass myself. Suddenly I was pulled from the horror of my thoughts by Alice telling me to put on an arrangement of cloths she'd pulled from her closet which I thought looked big enough to house the whole of china.

"Come on Ness, put them on and then Rose and I can fix your hair" Alice urged.

I walked into Alice's oversized bathroom and three seconds later was out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red tight fitting tank top and matching red heels which were obviously Rose's.

"What do you think" I said while twirling to let see the full effect of the outfit.

Alice squealed jumping up and down like and over excited toddler being let loose in Toys 'R' Us. I smiled and went to look on her mirror, ok I had to admit it I did look good the dark blue skinny jeans hugged my legs perfectly as did the red tank top.

"You look great" Alice and Rose said at exactly the same moment.

After throwing me the designer denim jacket that set look off perfectly we headed downstairs.

When we arrived downstairs there was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the table and Jacob had already started to dig in. I sat in the chair next to him and piled three pancakes onto my plate before speaking.

"Hey Jake" I said in between mouth full's of my first pancake while he was on his seventh.

"Hey Ness" Jake said while leaning over and planting a kiss on my right cheek.

Jake and I have been together for as long as I can remember, he is my best friend and I am his. We are to peas in a pod as his father Billy has referred to us. When my family and I had moved to Washington Jake had moved with us and was going to be going to Washington High with the rest of us. I am glad that Jake is here it's going to be great Jake and me going to school together, at that exact moment my dad snorted. I looked over to him and smiled " sorry dad" I thought "you know I love you" I thought again this time putting all the emotion I could into the thought and getting a question look from Jasper.

Before Jasper could ask dad spoke saying" I love you too Ness."

Then Bella my loving and beautiful mother, dad smiled at me for that thought came up beside him and spoke saying "we all love you Ness and we're all going to be here for you if you need us you won't be alone at all."

"I know" I said smiling and taking a big breath "lets do this" I said.

"Yes, lets" Emmett said chuckling.

Ten minutes later we were pulling into Washington High school, I'd just spent the entire trip listening to dad explain the how we were all related, it went something like this. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen and I Renesmee Cullen were brothers and sisters who had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale were twins who had been adopted also and then there was Bella and Jacob Black who were cousins staying which Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It was all very confusing but I knew that my family would be here to help and I got a reassuring smile from Edward who is now my big brother, yep another smile so I must be doing alright.

After getting many stares from the other students and mine were mostly from the guys. Which made Jacob wrap his arm firmly around my waist, we finally arrived at the office where proceeded to explain to the lady behind the desk how we were all related.

"Hello, I'm Edward" dad said with a polite smile at the woman.

"These are by sisters Alice and Renesmee Cullen and my brother Emmett Cullen. "This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale my adopted brother and sister" Edward started again "and this is Bella and Jacob Black who are cousins." Everyone smiled and waved when Edward said their name and then we were handed our schedules. Rose and Emmett are seniors same with Alice and Jazz. Bella and Edward are sophomores and Jacob and I were juniors.

"What do you have before lunch Ness" Jacob asked immediately after receiving his schedule.

"English" I replied after scanning my schedule "then history"

"You" I asked.

"English then gym" he stated sounding grim.

"Well we have one class together this morning" I replied cheerfully.

"Yeah" Jacob mumbled "better then none, I guess"

Bella, Alice and Rose all hugged and wished me luck for my first day, Rose planted a kiss on my cheek "don't worry Ness, everyone will love you" Rose whispered, though everyone could hear. I sighed "bye all" I said before turning to Jake "come on lets go to English" I said motioning for him to start walking.

"Don't worry Ness" Jake said squeezing my hand as we walked into English.

"Hello, you must be Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen" the teacher asked politely.

"Yes" we answered.

"It's nice to meet you" the teacher whose name was Mr. Smith replied.

He pointed to two empty seats at the back of the class and Jake started pulling me towards them.

Most of the class was staring at me and I pulled myself closer to Jake as he warped his arm protectively around me.

After Jake and I were seated Mr. Smith proceeded in telling the class that we would be starting the year off by reading "Gone with the Wind" something I had read three times already.

English passed in a blur then Jake was off to Gym and I in the opposite direction to endure history alone, my own personal hell where everyone was going to stare and this time my family wasn't going to be there to help.

Upon walking into my history class I was greeted in much the same way by the teacher Ms Paige, there only three seats available in this class one by a tall gangly boy with short brown hair and the other two over in the other side of the class. I decided to take one of the seats on the other side of the room of that I could have the table to myself.

When I finally reached the table I seated myself in the seat that was closet to the wall and began to rummage through my bag for my book when I smelt it. I knew that smell it was sweet and delicious almost mouth watering, but that wasn't right none of my family were in my history class. Maybe they stopped by to give me something but that doesn't make sense they could have given it to me this morning, Thoroughly confused now I lifted my head to the scent to see which one of my family members it was only to realise with a sharp jolt to my stomach that the person making their way over to me was not from my family but was indeed a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Part One**

Nessies POV

I could not move my whole body was in lock down mode, what was I going to do.

First things first, shield my thoughts the last thing I need is dad to come flying in and expose us all. I just hope he wasn't paying to close attention earlier. Then again dad had gym on the other side of the school so he may not be able hear so well. I can only hope.

Raising my head I then noticed that the vampire was not alone and that his companion, another tall vampire with the same brownie-blonde hair but not nearly as handsome was making his way over to the only spare seat left in the class. The seat I significantly avoided.

Why did I avoid it? Why were the strange vampires here? Why didn't Alice foresee this?

Why? Why? Why?

Before I had a chance to answer any of these questions I heard the seat beside me being slowly dragged back and then the strange but beautiful, no gorgeous vampire taking the last vacant seat. Upon closer observation I was able to take in this strange but gorgeous vampire's eyes which were the exact same gold as my family's after they have hunted. I wonder if that means he doesn't hunt humans. Wonder if his friend has the same colour eyes as him or if they are a brilliant crimson red. The eyes were not the only thing I noticed, there was also him scent it was amazing not like any other vampire scent I have ever encountered before it was intoxicating, the smell of fresh honey-milk chocolate covered strawberries.

I hadn't noticed I'd been leaning in towards his delicious aroma until Ms Paige asked me a question which I simply had to answer with a " I'm sorry, I don't know Ms Paige" which earned me a disapproving look and a please pay more a attention miss Cullen. After embarrassing myself and blushing redder then a tomato I noticed that the strange vampire beside me was watching me with a sweet smile on his face and before I had time to think I was smiling back which obviously gave him the confidence to speak saying "hello, my name is Josh" and oh my gosh he had a voice like a god to match his beautiful face. Not wanting to seem rude I answered in a sugar sweet tone "hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie, if you like"

"Nessie, I like it" he said smiling. "Do you know what I am Nessie" he asked the smile vanishing. "Yes" I said while nodding to make sure he could see that I understood. Making sure the no one was listening in on our conversation I whispered so only his acute senses would pick it up "you're a vampire" I paused before adding "and so is he" I added motioning to his companion on the other side of the room who was obviously listening to our conversation even if he wasn't facing our direction.

"Yes that is correct" Josh stated "so you know what we are, would you care to explain what you are" he asked all the while not braking eye contact. The question kind of confused me so I just said "excuse me" raising my right brow.

He sighed "well your not human even if you do have a heartbeat, your way to beautiful to be a human" which made me blush braking his intense gaze for the first time. "But you do indeed have a heartbeat however much faster it is then the average human being and I'm sure that your skin is just as impenetrable as mine is, though I am not willing to try" he smiled and I couldn't resist, I had to answer with my own.

"So would you like to enlighten me with the secret of what you are" he asked leaning in towards me.

I paused not sure on whether to tell him what I was and whether my family would approve of me spilling my guts to a random vampire I met in my history class. With the battle of whether to tell or not to tell raging inside me I was finding myself being pulled towards the side of telling him what I was.

There is something about him, I don't know what it is but I want him to know who I am, I want him to love me and I never want to let him go.


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey Everyone just wanted to let you know that I am planning on writing this Fanfic and finishing it, so could you please be kind enough to read and review letting me know what you think.  
And thanks to **_chickarocka _**for being the first person to review my story, I really appreciate it! **

**Well gotta keep these chapters coming, bye for now. =]**


	4. Chapter 2, part 2

**Chapter two**

**Part two**

Josh's POV

Three weeks earlier

Marcus and I arrived in Washington three weeks ahead of the rest of our family; it was our job to scope out our new surroundings and find a place for our family to live. It's a good thing that vampires don't need sleep otherwise we wouldn't have found a house big enough for our family. There are twelve members in our family which is considered highly unusual in the vampire world but that is not the case for my family as we are blood related, this is due to our mother who we call Amanda now after many strange look from people and her extraordinary gift who is leader of our coven. Her gift is that she can bear children, so even though she is a vampire her body is still alive. I guess you could say that it's everyone women's nightmare when they are changed from a human to a vampire and find out they can no longer have children. Amanda on the other hand is the complete opposite; while she may have the hard as rock skin like all vampires and any other trait of a vampire she still has a monthly menstrual cycle which allows her to have children like any normal human being.

Since she first found out that she had this gift she has not been able to pass on the gene as she has no daughters and over the last five centuries she has given birth to seven sons in counting, as she calls herself the breeder and refuses to settle down with a mate, saying it is her job to expand on the vampire world because of her rare gift. Four of my brothers have found mates which joined our family's coven. I am in the middle of seven and have not found a mate but I'm not worried, the most important people to me are my family and that will never change. Marcus is the oldest even though he looks no older then twenty. After giving birth to her first son Marcus Amanda hand time to work out that we would eventually reach maturity approximately eight and a half years after our birth drinking only blood, being bottle feed until we were old enough to hunt.

It was human blood until our mother gave birth to our youngest brother so far, Jesse(who she babies a little being the youngest in a family full of vampires) who turned out to be human which was a shock as his father is a vampire and has been for two hundred and fifty years in counting.

Since then most of our family switched from the life of living off human blood to living off animal blood. Marcus is the only one who continues to feed off the blood of humans and only occasionally drinks the blood of animals.

That he said would change once we moved to Washington as we'd be living in such close proximity to humans.

We had three weeks before we would be going to Washington High where Marcus, Jesse and I would be attending High school as freshman.

Jesse could easily pull it off being a sixteen year old human Marcus and I on the other hand would be getting a little help from one of our brothers Adam who has a gift which changes the way you look, making you look older or younger. His gift came in handy when we didn't want to move around a lot which is a necessity because people found out we were never aging. Jesse being human is the only one in our family without a gift not being a vampire and is very interested in whether he will get a gift when he is eventually changed. It was decided after much debate that Jesse would be changed shortly after his eighteenth birthday.

Two days before we were to attend Washington high, Amanda and the rest of our brothers Adam, Brad, Chris and James arrived at the new house. Amanda rang the school and enrolled us into the school; all we had to do is pick up our schedules from the front office on Monday morning. Chris and James were attending as seniors, Adam and Brad as sophomores and Marcus, Jesse and I as freshmen with the help of Adam and his gift.

Monday morning came with a blur and in the early hours of the morning, while Jesse was still asleep the family had just started to discuss what was to happen. It was decided that Marcus would do most of the talking when we arrived at the front office later today to pick up our schedules.

Four hours later we could all hear the distinct change in Jesses breathing and his heart rate increase and exactly ten minutes later Jesse came downstairs in jeans and a button down shirt, looking very good for the only human in a family full of vampires.

After taking a seat at the dining room table where Brad had seat out a small stack of toast with an assortment of spreads we started to explain to Jesse the routine of today and as Jesse was no stranger to moving it would just be a simple run down of what was to happen so that the humans wouldn't catch on to what we were and Jesse being the human and the most comfortable for humans to be around was to keep an eye out if anyone got suspicious.

"Hey Jesse, you know the drill?" said James. "Yeah, the routine hasn't changed. I know what to say and do James, will you chill?" Jesse said sarcastically. Jesse was right James needed to chill; he's always the weariest of humans catching on to what we are. He's a vampire for heavens sake nothing can touch him and its not like he has a human for a mate, Amy's a vampire and has been ever since her change in 1901. She's more then capable to look after herself even if she lets James look after her.

"So you ready for school bro? Should be fun huh?" I teased. "Yea sure Josh, it's a good thing I'm smarter then the average human, maybe I did get a portion of the vampire gene after all otherwise I'd be failing with all the classes I've missed with us moving around" Jesse retorted looking sour. "Only two more years, then mum can change you into a vampire, it's not really that long bro" I said sympathetically. "Not long for a vampire you mean" he grumbled. "Don't worry love, it'll come" mum said lovingly. "Now finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late on the first day" she said before wondering into the kitchen. "I'm done" he said a minute later and grabbed his bag as we headed for the door. "Bye mum" he called before heading out the door after us. "Bye" the rest of us breathed, it was no higher then a whisper but we heard clear "Bye boys" from mum, she must have used a louder then usual voice for Jesses benefit.

"Shot gun front seat" said Marcus. "What you always get front seat, can't I have it this time" complained Jesse. "Marcus, just let him have the front seat" I sighed. "Why" Marcus quipped. "Cause I said so and this is my car so what I say goes, got it?" I practically shouted at him. "I was just having a laugh man, chill" Marcus replied looking sombre while jumping into the back seat with Adam, Brad, Chris, James making room for Jesse to squeeze past him and jump into the front seat of my monster ten seater black SUV.

The ride to school was quiet and we arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare thanks to my brilliant driving skills. "The front office is this way guys" I said motioning to a big cream building to the left of us. Upon entering the small office the smell hit me like the force of a wrecking ball and looking around me I noticed that I wasn't the only one of my family who had noticed the distinct smell of vampires. They were all on guard; Jesse had noticed our complete stillness but knew better then to ask. Our plans of having Marcus as the only person to speak to create less suspicion had been abandoned and Jesse seeing that we were all preoccupied approached the front desk where a middle aged women gave us a welcoming smile and said "You must be the Ryan boys, yes?" she asked. "Yes, that's us" replied Jesse. "Well then, welcome to Washington High and here are your schedules" she continued. Jesse accepted the schedules and started passing them around. While we all briefly glanced over our schedules Jesse could see that we all needed to talk and quickly thanked the receptionist as we headed out the door. As soon as we were out of the confines of the office everyone started speaking at once before Jesse called us all to a stop. "HEY!!! Will someone tell me what the hell is going on???" he said getting more frustrated when no one was answering him. "Did you guys hear me; I said what's going on?" We all look at each other for a brief moment before "You tell him" said Adam suddenly. I looked around at my brothers and they all had the same look on their faces, which read that they didn't want to be the one who informed Jesse that there were other vampires in this area and by the smell of their scent there are quite a few and also maybe a werewolf with them as there was a lingering scent of it in the office back there. I thought about how I was going to handle this when I had a sudden thought that made me smile. "Fine" I said smirking at Adam "but you have to call mum and let her know" I continued and was pleased when the smile was wiped clean off his face. After explaining to Jesse about there being vampires in the area he was at first shocked and scared as his scent was particularly pleasing if you are a blood drinker and it's lucky that we have Chris with his gift to mask the scent of human blood and who has kept his gift attuned to Jesse and now doesn't even have to try for his scent to be completely undetectable to the vampire race. It is this reason exactly that stopped Amanda from coming down to the school and running Jesse all the way home to make sure he was safe. It was decided that we would stay at school and see what happened, if they turned up then we would just returned home and pack ready to move on, if not then we would stay. The bell for the first class of the day rang and we all headed off in our different directions, Jesse, Marcus and I had chemistry first lesson then Marcus and I had history while Jesse would have gym. The only problem we had with that was that no one had gym with him so Chris would have to make sure that even if there is a vampire in his gym class it won't be able to smell him.

Chemistry passed in a blur, it is so boring when you've repeated school at least eight times. Jesse was the lucky one only has to go through high school once that is until his eighteenth birthday in two years when he'll go through high school over and over lucky for us we have Adam so we can choose which year we want to do so we're not always stuck doing the same thing. Once for a laugh Adam had made Brad look like a Ten year old and wouldn't change him back so Brad spent the whole of 1946 looking like a ten year old. We left chemistry and said bye to Jesse as we headed for history. The history class was almost there were only two seats left in the class, one next to a tall gangly boy and one next to a pretty girl. No pretty was an understatement, she was beautiful. Long Blondie-brown hair in gorgeous curls, medium height and slender. She is so beautiful I would swear she was a vampire but then that doesn't make sense her skin isn't pale like it should be, it's a beautiful red russet and there's a hint of blush in her cheeks. She definitely isn't a vampire but she can't be human, no female human is that beautiful no male human is that beautiful not even Jesse who has a vampire for a mother is that beautiful and he's very handsome compared to other human males.

That's when I new, I simply had to know what this beautiful girl was and if that meant I had to tell her I was a vampire then that's what I would do.

I started to make my way over to her and as I did Marcus made his way over to the last spare seat next in the room next to the boy. As Marcus started to I noticed that she gave him a weary look and then glanced at the boy. This is interesting maybe she already knows what we are maybe that's why she looks so frightened. Either way I wouldn't hurt and neither would my brothers, she's mine.

I noticed that she'd had put her head back down and this gave me the opportunity to glide over to the empty chair next to her. I decided that I would give her some former warning that I was there just in case I was wrong and she was just an exceptionally beautiful human, which I highly doubted, but still. So I slowly dragged the chair out from under the table and seated myself in it ready for the lesson to begin.

A minute later when the teacher, Ms Paige was her name had started the lesson and I noticed that the strange girl next to me was leaning in towards me slightly which made me smile as a remembered a girl who told me that I smelled liked fresh honey-milk chocolate covered strawberries and apparently was a very appealing aroma for young women though I never really noticed then neither human nor vampire but this girl had a strange hold over me as I found myself daydreaming about her until I finally couldn't take it anymore and I had to introduce myself saying "Hello, my name is Josh" she seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering "Hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie if you like" she said looking a little unhappy with what she had said. Renesmee what an unusual name but it fits her well; I wonder where she gets Nessie from. "Nessie, I like" I said smiling. I guess there's no beating around the bush, so here goes. "Do you know what I am Nessie" I said wiping the smile from my face to let her know that I wasn't joking. "Yes" she said simply nodding all the while to make sure that I knew she understood. Making sure the no one was listening in on our conversation she leaned and said "you're a vampire" pausing before adding "and so is he" she said glancing at Marcus who was obviously listening before returning her gaze back to me. This is where I could take my chance to find out what she was so I answered "Yes that is correct, so you know what we are, would you care to explain what you are" I said patiently. She seemed a little confused by this saying "excuse me" and cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow. I sighed "well your not human even if you do have a heartbeat, your way to beautiful to be a human" I said, which made her blush a cherry red and sent a smile to my lips. "But you do indeed have a heartbeat however much faster it is then the average human being and I'm sure that your skin is just as impenetrable as mine is, though I am not willing to try" I said smiling which she answered with her own smile which was just as beautiful as she is. "So would you like to enlighten me with the secret of what you are" I asked leaning in towards her letting just a little of my scent near but not to much as to overwhelm her. She paused thinking and you could almost see her arguing with herself over whether to tell me or not, I just hope that she trusts me enough to tell me and that one day she'll love me just like I love her now and will for the rest of my existence.


	5. three, part one

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

Nessies POV

I still wasn't sure whether to tell him what I was or about my family even though I knew I loved him, there was still something there holding me back, not letting me take that final step in revealing who and what I was. It was like and iron cable holding onto me, keeping me from saying anything and on top of this I also had to compete with his brainwashing scent which wasn't helping in my resolve to keep what I am a secret. So the argument with myself came to and end I and found that the two different sides of me had come to a compromise, that I was only going to tell him some of my story. After all it wouldn't hurt for him to know some of the story and maybe I'd learn a thing or two about him, what he and his companion were doing here for example.

I thought that I would make it easier for him and myself by asking if this is what he wanted to know and if he was one hundred percent sure that he could handle what was going to say. I think that I was just asking him that to reassure myself that he wouldn't run from me once he found out I was a half breed neither human or vampire. I was a freak in a world of freaks, even if my family tried to convince me otherwise. I took a breath to steady myself when I realised that the lesson should have been over but upon looking around the classroom I noticed that no one had made an attempt to move so maybe it was just my imagination. After my little moment of being sidetracked I came back to the task at hand.

Before proceeding I took another breath and then started to explain my existence to the beautiful creature sitting beside me, putting the shield up that mum passed on to me. It was one of the few characteristics that I had inherited from her along with her chocolate brown eyes.

It took almost ten seconds after I had finished my story before Josh started to respond.

"So what you're saying is that you are a mixture of the two races, half vampire, half human?" Josh queried. "Yes" I replied wondering how he was taking the avalanche of information that I had just piled on him. I'm sure even for a vampire it was a lot to take in; by the look on his face I could tell he had many questions he wanted to ask. "It looks like you have some questions for me" I said with a slight smile.

"Yes" he answered "I was just wondering where to start and what to ask" he said returning to his thinking.

Just as he said this I remember the time and voiced my concern aloud "this lesson seems very long, I wonder why that is" I mumbled more to myself then to anyone in particular. The only problem is that when you live with vampires or have vampire friends you can never mumble anything so josh heard me of course. "Oh" he said looking a little ashamed. "It's not actually long, you see my brother over there" he said pointing to his companion. "Well he has a gift where he can to start and stop time" he said looking at me trying to judge my reaction. I finally answered saying "Will anyone notice." Josh smiled. "The humans won't notice but your family may notice that the lesson they are in is longer then usual but otherwise most vampires don't notice at all, being immortal an all time doesn't really matter. However they may noticed if my brother continues holding up time so I think we may have to continue this conversation later, if that is ok with you?" he said and then signalled to his brother which made the room feel disoriented before going back to normal. "Will the humans or my family what just happened" I asked. "No" Marcus spoke for the first time and I noticed that his voice wasn't the usual musical that most vampires had and briefly I pondered on the reason for this until I heard Josh speaking to me "Nessie don't tell your family about us just yet, there are quite a fare few of us and we don't want to start anything" he said bringing my right hand to his lips where he placed a feather light kiss, it made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat and I heard him chuckle "Wait" I said when he was just at the classroom door where his brother had just previously exited. I was glad when he turned around to face me. "Yes" he said.

"When will I see you again" I said, almost pleading for him to stay.

"Soon, I will find" he said leaving the classroom and me standing there intoxicated by the scent he had left behind.

Luckily his scent didn't last too long, after about five seconds it was almost impossible to tell that there had been a vampire in this room, so when Jake came in wondering where I was five minutes later there was no trace of the vampire scent left so he didn't notice anything unusual at all, which was good. "Hey Ness, what's the hold up?" Jake said. "Huh" I said a little confused. "I said what's the hold up? Are you coming to lunch?" he said a little more worried now that I wasn't really paying attention and didn't seem to know where I was. "Yeah, I'm coming" I replied a little startled. As soon as he saw that I was at least paying attention he wondered over to me and pulled me in to the cradle of his arm and walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. "Are you sure you're ok Nessie, you look a little confused" Jake said rubbing the left side of my shoulder.

As Jake and I walked into the cafeteria I could tell that the rest of the vampires had noticed something usual so I grabbed Jakes hand and headed to get some food, we would be the only ones eating. The rest of my family would just pretend to eat. After I chose some pizza and an apple the only human food that I really enjoyed, I noticed that Jake had piled his plate with just about all the food that was in the cafeteria we headed back to the table where my family was now talking in low whispers.

When Jake and arrived at the table there were only two seats left, Jake pulled one of the seats left out and waited my me to seat myself into it. After seating myself Jake took the last seat and I picked up my apple, just as I was about to take a bit I noticed that dad was staring at me which made me a little uncomfortable so I checked to see if my shield was up properly satisfied that it was I looked back down at my apple I took a small bite waiting for the questions to come.


	6. Chapter three, part two

A.N : Sorry if the next two parts aren't that good, I was really tired when I wrote them, but anywho I hope you still enjoy and any advice you have for my story is always appreciated.

**Chapter three**

**Part two**

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe some of the foul things that were emanating for the minds of some of these boys as we walked towards the front office to collect our schedules. Every single boy that we passed was already having some fantasy about being with Renesmee, it almost had me glad that Jacob couldn't read their minds; he'd probably phase and rip all the boys to shreds. It had been approximately seven years since Renesmee was born and Jacob had imprinted on her, which dog had imprinted on my girl. Since then we had noticed that her genes were split almost exactly down the middle getting half vampire and half human genes.

Later on the day……

I had just finished Advanced Calc and was heading to gym; it was the only class that Bella and I didn't have together. I found it funny that even though she was now a vampire with incredible strength and balance that she still did not want to take gym. It's not like she would trip or anything and even if she did I would most definitely catch her, but still she refused to take gym. So that meant I had gym with the only other family member, one that I wasn't too happy about joining this family but Jacob was Nessies best friend and as far as things are going I don't see anything in her thoughts that will change that. Which I am extremely glad about, the last thing I need is my baby girl to go doing who knows what with Jacob Black!

Gym went by slowly it was torture almost as if someone had grabbed time itself and deliberately held it still, but finally after what felt like four hours instead of an hour and a half Jacob and I headed to the cafeteria and after I brought myself my prop lunch and Jacob bought food that he would actually eat but still thought looked repulsive we were joined by the rest of the family except for Nessie that is. Just as I was about ask if anyone had seen her Jake beat me to it. "Hey has anyone seen Ness?" he said turning his head to the door that was joined to the hallway. Just as Bella said she didn't know and also looked towards the hallway door, Nessie came through it and when she saw all of us looking her way she smiled hugely and took her seat next to Jake.

As she was seated I noticed that her mind was silent just like Bellas is unless she removes her shield, I wonder if Nessie inherited Bellas shield.

While I was pondering about Nessie strange behaviour I heard Jasper saying "Edward, why is Nessie feeling anxious, it's like she's afraid of us or something, I'm not sure?"


	7. Chapter three, part three

**Chapter Three**

**Part three**

Nessies POV

Jasper and Dad were both looking at me, trying but failing to make it look discreet that they were watching me. No one else had noticed but I was never going to get it pass Dad and Jasper no matter how hard I tried. Ones a mind reader and the others an empath for gods sake!  
I wonder how long it will take the other coven to show themselves or if they'll just wait for us to approach them, I'm not sure how they'll react to have a whole bunch of new vampires on our turf, especially now that I think I may be falling in love with one of them. Seriously could life get any more complicated?

Well obviously it can because just as I thought that, Josh and eleven other guys walked into the cafeteria, and I swear even if we didn't have super hearing you could hear a pin drop.

I knew that my family had noticed as soon as they all tensed up and dad put his arm around my shoulders as mum put hers around my waist, great this is just what I need a bunch of overprotective vampires. I'm half vampire for crying out loud!!!

As the New vampires walked past our table Josh smiled at me and dad let off a small growl. Oh my god, could he be anymore overprotective?

Seems dad wasn't the only one in the family to react Jasper must have sensed something in Josh's emotions because it looked like he was trying awfully hard to keep his thoughts to himself. I guess he failed, seeing as dad let out the most animalistic growl I had ever heard from him, he usually kept his temper under control but whatever Jasper had sensed from josh's emotions dad must not have liked because if I were josh I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on that death glare.

Trying to go unnoticed I dropped my head slowly and started to play with my chicken salad having finished off my apple, moving it around my plate with the pathetic excuse for a fork that the cafeteria gave us.

Either I was a terrible actor or I just wasn't trying hard enough to fake that I didn't know anything about the new vampires in town, I mean what could I say… Oh hey guys did you know I met a really big but nice coven of vampires today and I think one of them may be my soul mate. Ha! Yeah right were they going to believe that, I'd be given a 1st, 2nd and 3rd degree lecture about how I shouldn't have anything to do with them no matter how I feel about one of their coven members. Just great, that's all I need eight extremely overprotective vampires and one overprotective in love werewolf. Yeah and then there's Jake, I don't see why that whole family want to set us up I mean just because he had a thing for my mum doesn't mean that that should be passed downed to me, just because mum found dad, I only see him as I best friend and they all say that I'll realise my feelings soon, but I know my feelings and Jake and me will only ever be best friends and then sooner they realise that the more happier and less stressful our lives will be especially since the new coven is in town and I would like to see who they are and find out about them, especially Josh.


	8. Chapter four

**Chapter Four  
**

**Nessies POV**

Ok, so it seems that it's going to be harder then I first thought to find out any information about this new coven and one overly attractive vampire whom I seem to be drawn to and maybe, possibly in love with. I hadn't seen one of them. Not one! Since Monday…or Tuesday was it? I don't know anymore. It seems the days are a blur and all I can think about is the new coven, Josh…and my family's growing paranoia about whether the new coven will show them selves soon. I was secretly hoping they would too.

I was currently sitting in my room thinking of whether I should text Jake or not and if by doing so that would unintentionally fuel his feelings for me, when I was called downstairs.  
Making my way downstairs I proceeded to pull up my shield and smiled. Sometimes being the kid of two overly gifted parents was such a blessing, having my mums shield AND my dad's ability to read minds was great. Kind of like the best of both worlds you could say. Ugh I really hated Hannah Montana; she's like a singing buggery gar. At that thought dad laughed and said "Hey Ness you going to come hunting with us?" I sighed. Even though I ate human food I still needed a portion of blood to sustain me and the special abilities I'd inherited from mum and dad. "Yeah, I'll come. Is Jake coming too?" it wouldn't be so bad if he was. Dad on the other hand was thinking that I was becoming more "interested" in Jake as a mate. Ha! Yeah right, I only liked it that Jake come because I got to wipe his butt at who could catch and eat…well drink for me the most prey and it was usually him that won. So lately I had been employing the technique of catching smaller prey so that I was able to finish all the blood. "And no dad, I am not interested in Jake as my mate. How many times do I have to tell you that we're are only friends?" I said emphasizing the only part. "I know I know" Dad thought back, but he still has that grin on his face. That one all dads wear when they think they know what you're planning, when in actual fact they are most likely so far off that it would embarrass the hell out of them if they were to ever find out. Ah…dads. Gotta love em.

…

Well hunting was awesome! We were walking through the forest a slow walk. Well slow for vampires fast for humans, my technique of going for the smaller prey finally paid off and even though Jake first laughed at me when he seen how small my prey was, he sure wasn't laughing now. It had been a final count of twelve me and seven Jake. He of course had gone for the biggest prey, all the bucks and larger deer; I on the other hand had gone for the doe's and the young baby deer. Sometimes I felt guilty going for the baby deer but it always made me feel better when I see so many of the deer reproducing. Its also seems I'm kind of like my when it comes to hunting and I love the mountain lions, dad and I usually had competitions when mum wasn't looking of who could tackle the biggest one, sometimes uncle Emmett joined in but he really preferred the grizzly's. So dad and I usually let him tackle the biggest grizzly while we vide for first place of biggest mountain lion.

Since mum had found out about our little competition she had been fuming mad and threatened dad with a no "fun time" ew, like I wanted to know about my parents and their "fin time" Gross! If he was to continue letting me be involved with his and Emmett's stupid tackle games. So we had stopped, but eventually I'd gotten sick of watching dad win, so I'd put on the cutest face I could and pleaded with dad to let me join in and that I was able to handle myself. Well I was a half vampire for Christ sake! If I couldn't handle a measly mountain lion then I should be able to call myself a Cullen.

…

I was listening to dads' thoughts about what how he was going to surprise Aunt Alice when I smelt it, the smell that would forever be ingrained in my mind and heart. I wasn't the only one who smelt it either, it seems the whole family had and you could tell this was the moment we had all been waiting for and kind of dreading to find out who the new coven was and if they were staying in Washington permanently and if they were what it would mean for both covens.

They must not have smelt us yet because as we were coming up to a small clearing the coven were all still hunting and fully engrossed in mock fights. There were eight of them and one human which was obviously not something we were used to seeing from other covens. Seven males and one female, just then the wind changed carry our scent straight to them and upon smelling it; six stood looking in our direction with the human just moving his head from watching the six vampires mock fighting. He was casually resting against the dead trunk of a tree and was very handsome looking for a human and I could tell by my family's thoughts that they agreed. It was like out of one of those cowboy movies, a Mexican stand off, both covens unsure of who was going to make the first move and it seems that Carlisle had made that decision and stepping forward he recited the oh so familiar greeting "Hi, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. It's nice to meet you." Blah blah blah, I could see that the only one from the coven that was paying attention to Carlisle speech was the lady vampire in the coven, the boys on the other hands had refocused there attention on teasing the human, Jesse was his name. "Hey Jesse, you think the youngest one of them is hot ay?" one of the boys wolf whistled and continued "Haha, you do don't you" he proceeded to taunt the human…eh Jesse. It wasn't until I realised that they were talking about me, that I heard three very distinct but different growls, one from my dad which was the loudest but was cut short by two from the other coven the first from Josh, which was the one I'm guessing that confused and intrigued my dad and the other from the lady coven, whom it appeared was the leader of the coven, seeing as how as soon as she had growled all teasing of the human had ceased. Which was when she began to speak "Hello, it is nice to meet you Cullen family, please excuse my sons, they act more like two year olds then fully mature adult vampires." She smiled and wrapped an arm around Jesse the human, kissing his forehead, I think this action intrigued all of us most of all Jasper because all he was getting from both of them was a mother/ son relationship which in turn confused my dad which meant that we were all pretty confused by now before Amanda continued to speak saying "I am Amanda Heart and this is some of my family, my four daughter in laws are yet to join us here in Washington, but it is a pleasure to meet you all the same" Amanda said smiling.

There are not many things that can surprise a vampire especially ones that have gifts such as ours. But a coven of vampires of twelve was very much a shock for us, with eight we were evenly numbered even if most of the coven consisted of males but with twelve on eight…well eleven technically if you didn't count the human. If a fight was to break out they could still possibly win. At this point in time I would not like to be Jasper because I didn't need to be an empath to realise that it was getting tense and as the saying goes there's only so far you can stretch a rubber band before it snaps.


	9. Chapter five

**Chapter Five  
**

**Edwards POV  
**

To say the least, this new coven was very interesting and Amanda, the coven leader does have and extraordinary gift. Which with no doubt Carlisle will want to study, it's fascinating how she can have all the traits of a vampire get still be able to bear children. I was still having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that she had given birth to all seven of the males standing in front of us. Most impressively would have to be Jesse her youngest and from what I can tell the only human in the coven. Just the fact that a vampire is able to give birth to children is amazing let alone the fact that she gave birth to a human who was fathered by a vampire. It seems that Carlisle has a lot of research ahead of him if he wants to find out about this coven, and Rosalie. She's wanted children ever since she found out that she was a vampire and here is a vampire contradicting everything we know about the boundaries of what vampires can and can't do. Granted Rosalie knows nothing about what Amanda can do but I have a feeling that she will this Amanda doesn't look like she's one to be ashamed of her gift, but then again why should she be. She is probably the only female vampire in existed who can do what she can. In her case and especially by her thoughts she loves her live just as much and even more perhaps then her human life. I guess I can see why, she had been infertile while human and not been able to bear children, every woman's nightmare and it seems that upon her change, her body was repaired and in doing so she is now able to bear children something she was previously unable to do while human. But I'm not entirely sure, I guess we'll have to wait for Carlisle's opinion when they decide to tell us and from what I gathered in their minds the new coven didn't have any plans to tell us on the first meeting.

I had been paying more attention to there thoughts then the actual conversation going between Carlisle and Amanda so only picked up a small amount of it like Carlisles usual greeting of Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. And that's when I heard it one of the boys Marcus his name was, paying out his younger brother, the human, Jesse his name was. "Hey Jesse, you think the youngest one of them is hot ay? She is quite a looker" was what he said and then wolf whistled. I felt sorry for the boy he was the youngest and the only human with his male hormones and not being able to hide them like the rest of his brothers. Until I realised that his brother, Marcus was talking about Nessie to which I automatically growled. I was surprised when two other growls joined mine. One from the coven leader Amanda and the other from one of her sons, hm…Josh his name was. The one from Josh intrigued me the most, he was standing leaning in the direction of Nessie while looking at Marcus almost like he wanted to rip his head off. Now that was interesting, it seems that Marcus got the drift he wasn't to talk about Nessie like that, well at least not in front of this Josh guy anyway. Which was interesting since I didn't know why he was so protective? I think that was what it was but I'd have to ask Jasper on his exact emotion on the time of the growl. I mean I don't see how he could have had that emotion, they haven't even met before, have they?

Now all I had to do was think of a way to ask Jasper to tell me what this Josh guy was thinking while growling at his brother Marcus. It was definitely going to be a challenge with sixteen vampires around us and one human whom we didn't know the capabilities of I was going to be hard pressed to whisper a message to Jasper, but I might as well try. Just as I was looking for an opening to when most of my family were engrossed with talking to the Heart coven I started to get Jaspers attention. "Hey Jazz" I whispered as low as I could, well for a vampire anyway. It seems some of the other coven noticed me, including Josh.


	10. Chapter five, part two

**Chapter Five**

Part Two

Jasper POV

Talk about sensory overload, it was times like these that I wish that I could have been given any other gift besides then gift of empathy. I mean what is so important about feeling how someone else feels? Yes, of course it comes in handy when you get that feeling like someone is lying to you or when you want to know what your girlfriend is feeling when you just "know" she is hiding something. But at times like this it was when I hated my gift.

First off I had the heart covens emotions of indifference with a little apprehension from the leader and from our side well that's where most of the emotional turmoil was coming from, first I had Esme worried about if the new coven was likely going to attack us then I had Carlisle's feelings of curiosity, my lovely Alice with her bubbly nature no doubt wondering if we would be friends with them or not, Rosalie's hate towards a new coven being in our territory, Emmett's eagerness to fight, Bella's curiosity, Edwards protectiveness and Nessies…Well I'm not sure what Nessie was feeling. Her emotions were all over the place, at first you felt panic on seeing the new coven, and then relief, then she felt sad, almost like she was feeling sorry for someone and then the she felt confused. Man and I thought human teenage girls were confusing with all the emotions they felt. Maybe it's a universal thing that all girls feel whether you're human or one of the un-dead or in Nessies case half and half.

Just as I was pondering the workings of the female heart (ill leave the female mind to Edward) I noticed the mind reader himself trying to get my attention without any of both covens noticing. Ha! Goodluck with that, and just I knew he would he failed at not getting himself noticed, practically everyone member of the Heart coven noticed his not so discreet attempt at trying to talk to me and any chance he had of not being over heard was very slim to maybe even nil.

…..

So Edwards attempt to get my attention was a fail, but honestly he was bound to be heard by one of the Heart coven, even if it looked like they weren't paying attention to a word he said they most probably would have been. The Heart Coven was a very interesting coven, especially from an emotional prospective. Quite unlike ours, I mean even though we view ourselves as a "family" and not just like another coven we still had that idea that we aren't family. Where as the Heart coven…eh well family act and emotionally feel like a family, and I'm not quite sure why that is, I mean they are just like us, well they appear to be. Apart from the fact that their coven leader is mate less and they seem like your everyday run of the mill vampires. But I guess I shouldn't judge them either they will speak for themselves or their emotions will speak for them. It doesn't really matter to me which one comes first, because in the end if they lie to us or try to hide something from us either Edward, Nessie, Alice or I should pick it up and if even then we can't maybe there is something from this coven to fear and maybe we should start our attack strategy. But for now all emotions are neutral so all is well and only tell will tell the true nature of our "friends" and whether they are actually our enemies. ****


End file.
